Ipod shuffle drabbles
by ihavetohaveaname
Summary: couple of drabbles with Revan and Bastila, T because I'm very paranoid, might do more someday...2 set now...maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was very bored...here you go, oh and thanks to Apparentlyinsane who suggested that I should do one of these. And I know you're only supposed to do 10 but when the last song came on I had to do it.

**Disclaimer**: The Characters respond to their respective owners

* * *

Use Somebody: Kings of Leon

"_I know that I could Use Somebody, someone like you"_

Bastila lay there in the cargo-hold of the Ebon Hawk, She had just discovered that her father was dead and was grieving him, on her own. The tears flowed down cheeks without stopping, she was constantly sniffing.

Bastila then heard footsteps approaching and quickly sat up against the wall and looked round and saw who it was, it was Tom. She tried to force a smile to her lips when she saw him but failed miserably.

He came over in silence and sat beside her, immediately comforting her as he wrapped her in his arms, which to his surprise she didn't flinch at.

At that point Bastila was truly thankful to have someone like him.

The Middle: Jimmy Eat World

"_You're in the middle of the ride everything will be just fine everything will be alright"_

Revan was alone, wallowing in unhappiness Bastila was taken from him by that evil bastard Malak, and he was left on his own to come to terms with the fact he was Revan.

The feelings were burning up inside of him he felt lost, empty, he missed Bastila she would be here for him now, she would be the one comforting him.

Had Enough: Breaking Benjamin

"_You Greedy little Bastard, you will get what you deserve"_

Revan was storming through the star forge destroying, everyone that stood in his way without a second thought, using whatever force power came to his finger tips. Jolee and Juhani just watched in awe as Revan killed everyone who stood in his way.

Revan was angry at Malak not only had he taken Bastila he had turned her into everything she hated, he was going to save her.

Malak was going to die for this and without a doubt in Revan's mind he was going to get exactly what he deserved.

Easy Tiger: Kids in Glass Houses

"_When I open up to you, you only tell me you like the view"_

Bastila was itching to ask him something, Tom could sense it so he took a deep breath and turned and faced the beautiful woman. "You look like you have something to say" Revan asked as his eyes gazed at the woman that stood in front of him.

"Yes I do actually, the truth is I have come to depend on you not just for the mission but for myself as well, I'm glad you're with me to help." Bastila said but with the way she was saying it was like it was poison dripping from her mouth.

"Well in all honesty I'm glad I came along as well otherwise I wouldn't be able to stare at that gorgeous body of yours." Tom replied waiting for the explosion that was about to come his way, he didn't have to wait long.

"How can you even say that? I was trying to explain my feelings and you just tell me that you've been admiring the 'view' on the whole mission," Bastila pouted and walked away.

Tom couldn't help but smile as he watched the figure walk away...while admiring the view.

Dear Maria Count me in: All Time Low

"_Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd"_

Bastila was walking through Coruscant looking for one certain man on their first date since the awards ceremony, she couldn't see him anywhere through all the crowds. Bastila was getting many looks from other men as she walked through the people.

Revan was looking for Bastila using his height to his advantage he could see her and he began to make his way through the people and after a couple of strides he was nearing her, "Bastila!" she turned, looked right at him and ran to jump into his arms he caught her and they embraced for a while.

Revan noticed all the looks from multiple human men as he hugged the woman he loves, they were jealous and he could sense it, but he didn't care cause she was his.

I Hate Everything about You: Three Days Grace

"_I hate everything about you, but why do I love you?"_

Bastila was walking alongside Tom upon the surface of Tatooine in the sweltering heat. She was looking at him how was he Revan? He was surely a servant of the light now, all of the acts of kindness she had witnessed. She truly hated everything about that man, but it wasn't who he was now.

Bastila felt another feeling in her stomach it wasn't hate; far from it in fact it was a strange feeling one she had never felt before. It then dawned on her but she didn't want to face what the feeling was it was horrifying, she dismissed that thought, but as they kept walking she couldn't help but keep thinking.

She knew she hated him, so why did she find herself falling in love with him?

Hard To Swallow: You me at six

"_You sit on the fence and I'll take on the risk"_

Tom was thinking about Bastila as he sat in the cockpit, why wouldn't she allow herself to give into the feelings she so obviously held for him. Why was he the only one taking the risk that they're love would undoubtedly reward? He needed that question he turned to Bastila, "Bastila why are you ignoring me?" he asked trying to keep control of his voice.

"I'm not, I just know that infatuation leads to the dark-side" Bastila responded refusing to look into his eyes as she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to go back on her words.

"Fine Bastila just fine, you don't want to admit our love and just sit on the fence, so be it" Tom stood up and stormed out of the cockpit, "But just so you know, I think the risk is worth it."

Thoughts of a dying Atheist: Muse

"_Eerie whispers trapped beneath my pillow won't let me sleep, my memories"_

Revan was lying on the bed beside Bastila, who was soundly asleep he smiled watching her sleep she truly was beautiful. Revan sat up careful not to wake her.

He hadn't been sleeping well lately, the memories were coming back, like eerie whispers it only happened when he was trying to sleep though, it was as if the memories were under his pillow, he thought how stupid he was being it was impossible.

He slid back under the sheets and wrapped a protective arm around Bastila's waist.

Pride (in the name of love): U2

"_One man betrayed with a kiss"_

Tom felt Bastila's warm soft lips upon his, he wrapped his arms round her waist and she brought his neck down to deepen the kiss. They moved with each other during the kiss as if they had kissed many times before, it just felt so right to Tom.

Just as his tongue was about to enter her mouth she abruptly ended the kiss, Tom stood inches away from her face with a questioning look on his face, she was enjoying that as much as she was, he knew because of the bond.

"I have to get out of here before someone sees us together" Bastila stammered before she ran out of the room and round the corridor leaving Tom with a look of confusion on his face.

The Kill: 30 Seconds To Mars

"_Look in my eyes you're killing me, killing me all I wanted was you"_

Revan looked into Bastila's eyes there she was standing in front of him with her lightsaber raised against him, he couldn't do it again he couldn't attack her, he couldn't hurt her. He had already been made to fight her twice. "Bastila, look into my eyes I love you, you're killing me inside by doing this" Revan said almost pleading "Please don't do this, I don't want to kill you."

At that moment Revan saw Bastila's eyes flicker with something, hope? "Revan, I...I can't kill you but...I must try for Malak" before she could attack him again Revan had knocked the lightsaber from her hand and planted his lips upon hers pulling her into his arms, he felt a darkness distinguish inside her it was still there but tamed. He broke away and looked into her eyes, "Bastila I have wanted you since the day I laid my eyes on you on Taris" With this Bastila kissed him again a deep satisfying kiss on both their behalves.

Malak could wait, was all Revan thought.

Everlong: Foo Fighters

"And I wonder when I sing along with you, If everything could ever feel this real forever"

Revan and Bastila were stood on the balcony of their apartment on Dantooine looking out onto the grassy plains. Revan had his arm wrapped round Bastila and he pulled her closer to him so they were now touching hip-to-hip. "I love you Bastila Shan" Revan said and just as Bastila was about to reply he turned and connected his lips with hers, in a passionate kiss Bastila put her arms around his neck and got completely lost in the kiss.

Sadly the need for oxygen came round and they had to break the kiss and released each other softly panting. "Bastila I hope everything I feel with you will be like this forever" Revan said with a smile plastered on his face.

"**Use Somebody": I was really happy when this was first, it was actually quite easy to write.**

"**The middle": Probably would've been better if I had more time it's only like a two minute song, I was kind of rushed.**

"**Had Enough": IMPOSSIBLE enough said.**

"**Easy Tiger": At first I thought crap, as well it's kind of about a slut...yeahh. But then when I heard those lyrics I was like ooooohhh could work, I'm actually quite impressed with that one.**

"**Dear Maria Count me in": Don't like it, turned out badly don't hit me!**

"**I Hate everything about you": Really happy when this come up the lyrics are basically everything Bastila feels bout Revan.**

"**Hard To Swallow": Okay to write, few mini blocks**

"**Thoughts Of a Dying Atheist": Crap, was all this one is, hard song, very hard song**

"**Pride (In the name of Love)": Classic song, quite easy to write probably could be better but what ya gonna do about it?**

"**The Kill": Took me a while (30 seconds) to come up with an idea it fell in ok.**

"**Everlong": I know your only supposed to do 10 but when this came on I just had to do a song for it.**

**OKAY hope you enjoyed, my unbelievably bad unedited work! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oooooohhhh another set already, I really enjoyed writing the first set so I simply decided to do another one. Enjoy, oh and tell me what you think

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to respective owners

* * *

All These Things That I've done: The Killers

_"The battle is won with all these things that I've done"_

Revan dashed up the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk, they had to get off of the star forge it was about to blow immediately. Bastila was there, she took his arm and helped him up and onto the ship

"Carth get us out of here" Revan shouted towards their faithful pilot as the Ebon Hawk began to lift off.

"Bastila we did it," Revan smiled at the woman holding onto his arm.

"No Revan you did it, the battle is won at long last" She replied as they looked behind as the star forge was collapsing.

Stars: Madina Lake

_"The Stars clear the black of night when I'm with you"_

Revan and Bastila were lying on the sands of Lehon staring up at the stars, her head was resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"it's beautiful" Bastila said quietly as she gazed at the sky above them, each star twinkling slightly differently.

"Yes it is truly gorgeous, and the stars are nice too", Revan said smiling while staring into Bastila's blue-gray orbs. Bastila chuckled lightly her laughter was like music to him.

Quickly he rolled them both over and began kissing her passionately, only hoping what the stars would hold for them.

Heaven for the weather, hell for the company: Lostprophets

_"I didn't want to cross the line, I didn't want this on my mind"_

Bastila sat in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk, looking out to the oceans of Manaan. She sat their fiddling with her lightsaber he helped her put the Damino crystal in it, he was so good to her after everything she'd done to him.

Tom had left her here while he, Juhani and Jolee went to raid the sith base, she knew why he left her there.

She never should have crossed that line, when she kissed him it was wrong, but why did it feel so right? This was definitely the last thing she wanted plaguing her thoughts.

Rooftops: Lostprophets (Shuffle Fail!)

_"Scream your heart out"_

She wasn't there she wasn't beside him, Malak had taken the single most important thing from him, Bastila. Revan stood on top of the Rakatan temple with Juhani and Jolee at his flanks they were silent, they knew how much she meant to Revan.

Revan didn't know what to do, she had been taken by the dark side, became everything she hated. So many conflicting emotions inside of him, was it his fault she had fallen? He stood there motionless, when all of his vocal chords hummed to life and screamed in pain and sorrow.

Boom, Blast and Ruin: Biffy Clyro

"_The truth is in motion"_

"See Revan the Jedi and Bastila have been lying to you all this time" Malak's metallic voice boomed out to Revan, though it was not all that loud the words were giving him a headache. How could he be Revan? It was impossible he was Tom Malik young boy from Deralia, a soldier and an acolyte of the light it was impossible.

"Bastila is this true?" Revan asked to the woman on his right with his teeth clenched together.

"it's True, but we needed to do this to help you Revan," Bastila answered worried about what the outcome of her answer would be. She could no longer hide from the truth.

Northern Downpour: Panic! At The Disco

_"Though playful lips made of yarn that fragile Capricorn universe unravelled words like moths upon old scarves"_

"Revan we need to talk" Bastila said as she walked to stand by Revan's side atop of the Rakatan temple, he had obviously snuck out of the celebration party like her.

"Why Bastila?" He turned on his heels and wrapped his arms around her protectively, lovingly. "I've always thought actions spoke one-hundred times louder than words."

Before Bastila could reply her lips were in contact with his, she placed her hands upon his chest and moved them up to wrap them round his neck. He was right actions did speak louder than words.

Damned if I do ya (Damned if I don't): All Time Low

_"I fought it for a long time now, while drowning in a river of denial"_

She didn't love him it was impossible, it was forbidden to the Jedi to form emotional attachments of any type, so why did she keep thinking of him?

He was attractive even she couldn't deny that, he had a beautifully toned body that she had admittedly been staring at a few times, though never unnoticed. He had a fantastic personality, one of the few people to ever make her laugh, he was caring and kind.

Bastila then realised she was fighting a lost battle; she had to speak to him.

Without You: Three Days Grace

_"You left my side tonight, and I just don't feel right"_

Bastila's eyes filtered open and looked to the clock beside their bed '10:46', "Revan we overslept we have got to get up." Bastila absently patted the part of the bed where Revan slept only to find herself patting a mattress.

She abruptly sat up and looked round the room he was no-where to be seen, she leaped out the bed and checked the refresher and kitchen, he wasn't anywhere. Her eyes then focused on a data pad and immediately felt empty as she walked over and began to read.

Mona Lisa: The All American Rejects

_"You'll be the queen and I'll be your clown"_

Revan dropped down onto one knee holding a small box in his hands, and Bastila's mouth went agape. "Bastila my one my only, my princess will you be my queen so I can be your clown.." he watched the corner of Bastila's mouth curve upwards and her eyes beginning to become moist, "so Bastila Shan will you marry me?" Revan opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Oh Revan of course I will" Bastila cried as rivers flowed from her eyes as Revan placed the ring carefully onto her finger. Revan stood up and they shared a long loving embrace, one of many to come.

Remembering Sunday: All Time Low

_"Even though she doesn't believe in love he's determined to call her bluff"_

Tom looked up and caught Bastila staring at him, "Need something..." Bastila looked slightly startled by his words, "...or are you content on staring at me" his mouth curled upwards into a devilish smile, of which Bastila glared at.

"You are easily the vainest, most arrogant man I have ever met" Bastila spat back in his face.

"It's alright I don't mind if you stare" Tom said ignoring her last comment. Bastila simply tutted and walked away.

As Tom watched Bastila walked away he turned to Carth, "I think I love her Carth" he said in a quiet voice to make sure Bastila didn't hear him.

"Ha good luck, she doesn't even believe in love" Carth spluttered back, trying to hold back his laughter.

"She's bluffing," was all Tom said as they followed after Bastila.

* * *

**Okay...well there we go a second set of drabbles**

**All these things that I've done: It was ok I think, quite a simple concept**

**Stars: Nice song, turned out pretty alright involving cheesy lines!**

**Heaven for the weather, hell for the company: Interesting...**

**Rooftops: quite hard to come up with but turned out OK**

**Boom, Blast and Ruin: Difficult to say the least, couldn't really think of anything else to base it on**

**Northern Downpour: To be honest I spent too much time listening to the song, I love that song.**

**Damned If I do ya (Damned if I don't): Couldn't end it properly, ran out of time damn that time limit**

**Without you: Really sad song, don't think I did as good as what I could with that song but what's done is done (how philosophical!)**

**Mona Lisa:...no comment**

**Remembering Sunday: Probably my favourite actually the lyrics fall right in line with the story**


End file.
